Hiding
by Mai Pille
Summary: Rosas ou Lírios?


* * *

**Hiding**

Por Mai Pille

* * *

Ela apertou os olhos para se proteger do vento violento e da chuva forte que fustigava seu rosto e formigava quanto atingia seus olhos. Subindo os degraus de pedra, ela emitiu um som surdo, obrigando-se a continuar enquanto o vento quase a empurrava para trás. Finalmente, ela alcançou a porta e a abriu, parando arquejante na sala, levemente molhada.

- Rosas ou Lírios?

Ela apareceu como um monumento no alto da escada, descendo os degraus com exagerada elegância. Estava impecavelmente arrumada, com os cabelos vermelhos e lisos, que desciam até na metade de suas costas. Hermione não deixou de pensar no grande contraste entre as duas, ao realizar que os cachos chocolates dela estavam molhados, e ela estava com frio.

Gina fez da descida das escadas um verdadeiro ritual e parou diante a ela.

_"- Cravos" - _pensou com amargura. - Lírios.

- Lírios? - ela franziu o cenho, olhando para as duas flores que segurava. - Mas eu prefiro rosas.

- Se você já havia decidido não havia porquê me perguntar.

Gina não a respondeu. Apenas sorriu adocicadamente e lhe deu as costas.

Hermione permaneceu parada na sala, observando Gina deslizar com seus sapatos altos pela sala. Ela saberia dizer exatamente desde quando passara a sentir repugno por aquela que fora sua amiga por tantos anos. Desde quando ela atingira seu coração, com um único e certeiro golpe.

Desde quando ela tocou Harry Potter.

O coração de Hermione parecia querer parar de pulsar todas as vezes em que ela o acariciava, passava seus longos dedos pelo rosto dele, e beijava sua boca com paixão. Hermione o amava, por Deus, e quanto o amava!

Mas Gina não sabia, ninguém sabia. E Hermione não possuía o direito de enojar-se dela, mas ela o fazia quase que inconscientemente.

Gina parou de andar pela sala durante um minuto e fez uma breve anotação em um pedaço de pergaminho. _"- Decidindo-se pelas rosas" _- pensou, com os dentes cerrados e a expressão dura.

Tudo no que poderia pensar era em como rosas ficariam bonitas nos arranjos do casamento, e o quanto ela as detestaria.

- Hermione, você já foi fazer uma última prova no vestido de madrinha? - Gina parou de repente, olhando Hermione com uma leve indiferença que não passou despercebida aos olhos da morena. Perguntava-se constantemente se Gina realmente não saberia do que escondia.

- Não.

- Bom, você deve ir. O casamento é daqui a dez dias.

- Como eu poderia esquecer a data, Gina? - sua voz saiu rouca e fraca, enquanto ela sorria tristemente. Rezou para que a mulher não lhe dissesse o que fazer novamente, e muito menos que tocasse no assunto de seu casamento com Harry Potter. Seria mais fácil dilacerar seu coração em mil pedaços do que ouvi-la.

Hermione encostou-se na parede quando ouviu uma voz desesperadamente conhecida vinda da cozinha. A voz chamava por Gina. Ela observou Harry aparecer na sala, e nem sequer notá-la de imediato. Dirigiu-se até Gina com passos largos e murmurou alguma coisa para ela, fazendo-a sorrir enquanto Hermione sentia seus olhos arderem.

Gina cutucou Harry, e apontou Hermione com a cabeça, sorrindo angelicalmente. Ele virou a cabeça e sorriu ao vê-la, envolvendo-a em um forte abraço.

- Herms! - Hermione tremia levemente em seus braços e ele aspirava o perfume inebriante de seus cabelos. - Não a vejo há dias! O que aconteceu?

Mas o que ela poderia dizer a ele? Que havia ficado em seu apartamento lamentando o casamento de seu melhor amigo? Que havia o evitado para o próprio bem de sua sanidade? Essa era a verdade que não poderia ser dita, nunca.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry. - as palavras delas não passaram de um sussurro suave.

- Está tudo bem com você? - Harry a soltou, e Hermione lembrou-se de que deveria continuar a respirar.

- S-Sim, estou perfeitamente bem, não se preocupe.

Harry a olhou de modo penetrante, e sorriu levemente depois. Ele fez um sinal para que Gina deixasse a sala, que relutou em deixá-los a sós, mas assim o fez depois de um olhar duro de Harry. Ele fechou a porta, e Hermione se sentou em um sofá.

- Hermione, estou nervoso. Muito nervoso. - ele confessou, suspirando.

- Eu o entendo, Harry. Casamento é um grande passo na vida de qualquer um. - ela sorriu, fitando suas próprias mãos.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos e sentou-se de frente a ela, com uma expressão severa em seu rosto.

- Não é apenas isso, é, Harry? Há algo mais que o incomoda...

Ele assentiu, e despejou tudo muito rapidamente - E-estou incerto se devo fazer isso.

Os olhos de Hermione voltaram-se para ele, subitamente luminosos. O amava mais do que a ela mesma, e tudo o que desejava era vê-lo bem e feliz. Harry havia passado por grandes provações, e merecia a paz e a felicidade do lado daquela que ele havia escolhido, independentemente dos sentimentos de sua _melhor amiga _para com ele. Ela tocou as mãos dele, e as segurou firmemente contra as dela, olhando em seus olhos verdes.

- Harry... - ela começou, seu olhar hesitante desmascarando a firmeza das palavras - Você deve fazer o que o seu coração mandar. Apenas isso. Siga o que ele diz a você, Harry, este é o caminho correto. Todos os outros são passíveis a erros, acredite.

Ela se sentiu impressionantemente hipócrita ao dizer a ele para fazer a última coisa que ela própria faria.

Seu coração gritava por ele, gritava para que ela lhe contasse, gritava para que ele fosse dela. Mas ela jamais o seguiu.

- Você não entende. - ele sacudiu a cabeça, e seus olhos verdes encheram-se de pesar subitamente. - Não é tão simples, Hermione.

- O que há, Harry? Sabe que pode contar tudo a mim. - ela sussurrou docemente - Sou apenas eu, sua velha amiga Hermione Granger.

Os olhos dele se ergueram para o rosto dela, e eles brilharam de uma maneira estranha para Hermione. Eles se encararam por um longo momento, até Hermione estremecer e desviar o olhar para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Ela tinha medo. Os olhos dele penetravam nela, pareciam ler sua alma como as páginas de um livro aberto, e ela temia que ele pudesse ler as linhas erradas.

- O que há? - seu tom era suave, e ela se esforçou para ser o mais compreensiva e terna com ele, como uma boa melhor amiga deve ser. Mesmo se por dentro ela gritasse para ele repensar sua decisão. - Diga-me.

- Eu... - olhou-a mais uma vez, por um breve momento. Hermione continuava a encarar as mãos deles. - Eu não posso.

- Deve ser algo pesado para fazer você se sentir inseguro em relação ao casamento... - divagou Hermione, fazendo circulos com o dedo nas mãos dele, que a olhava precisamente - Você ama tanto Gina.

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Longos minutos passaram até ele se pronunciar, com a voz embargada - É... e-eu a amo.

Um tremor percorreu todo o corpo de Hermione, e quando essas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos ela pensou que não poderia suportar. Apertou firmes as mãos de Harry enquanto sentia seus olhos marejaram repentinamente.

Aquilo a derrubava de joelhos todos os dias, e o pior é que não poderia se enfurecer, extravasar sua raiva ou gritar até quando seus pulmões permitirem. Não poderia, não poderia perder o controle e deixar que descobrissem, não poderia deixar que Harry descobrisse. Ele não poderia saber o quanto ela o amava. Tão ardentemente.

Era como se aquilo fosse um demônio que ela não consegueria enfrentar, algo tão forte e intenso e terno que a assustava. Perto dele, ela pensava que não precisava respirar. Harry era tudo o que ela precisava.

Era como se ela fosse dele, como se desistisse de tudo ao olhá-lo, mudasse seu caminho e esquecesse seu nome quando ele a tocava. Como se não enxergasse nada além dele, como se estivesse viciada no seu cheiro. Como se em seus pensamentos e em seus sonhos, ele a tomava de si mesma.

Ela não deveria amá-lo tanto.

A amizade nunca mais seria a mesma se ele descobrisse, Hermione sabia, e prezava isso mais do que seu próprio bem-estar. Sentia-se sufocada na maior parte do tempo guardando para si, mas tinha certeza de que era necessário. Perder a amizade de Harry a mataria, e ela pensava que seria exatamente isso que aconteceria se ele descobrisse.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, como se todo o seu mundo estivesse despencando. E ela sentia como se realmente estivesse. Forçou-se a oferecer-lhe um sorriso, como se isso custasse suas últimas energias.

- É... é algo grande, Hermione. - sua voz não era mais que um sussurro rouco - Muito grande... é... por Deus, eu não sei como foi acontecer eu... eu nem ao menos...

Hermione o olhou assutada, seu coração batendo dez vezes mais rápido. - Você não está tendo um caso, está?

- Não, por Deus, não. - ele balançou a cabeça - Eu... esqueça. Talvez... talvez seja bobagem minha.

- Harry, estou certa que não. - Hermione voltou a acariciar as mãos dele - Por que não me fala?

- Não posso. - ele respondeu novamente, desviando os olhos verdes dos castanhos dela. Hermione buscou seu olhar, mas não conseguiu o encontrar. - Deixe pra lá, esqueça, Herms.

- Não irei esquecer, Harry. Mas eu respeito sua decisão de não me contar, é um direito seu. Apenas... apenas saiba que pode dividir comigo tudo, tudo o que achar que devo saber. - ela sorriu fraca e compreensivamente, e Harry assentiu, esforçando-se para fazer o mesmo. - E Harry... Não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse.

- O que?

- Siga seu coração.

* * *

As rosas que Gina escolhera enfeitavam todo o jardim da toca. As toalhas de seda caindo graciosamente pelas mesas de madeira, e um grande tapete vermelho por entre o gramado e um majestoso arco florido que fora erguido no final deste, tornavam tudo mais encantador. Contudo, Herrmione mal conseguia reparar. Sentada em uma das cadeiras estofadas no jardim, seu coração parecia estar afundando junto com ela.

Já estava vestida, usando o vestido particularmente ridículo que lhe fora reservado como madrinha. Era creme, e descia até seus pés, mas Hermione não se importava.

As finas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, e Hermione esforçava-se ao máximo para contê-las. Mal podia acreditar, tanto rezara para que o dia não chegassse e agora estava ela, o vivendo. Ela não conseguiu conter uma lágrima clandestina. Iria estar completamente horrível e inchada na hora do casamento, ela tinha certeza. _" - E de que adianta? Não sou eu que irei me casar..." - _pensou, com uma tristeza imensurável tomando conta de si, novamente. Na realidade, Hermione duvidava que ela tivesse a abandonado.

Sentia-se miserável, e tudo estava sendo mais difícil do que ela previra.

Ela costumava ser tão forte quando o amor não ainda não havia tomado dela. Mas agora aquele tempo em que tudo parecia estar certo parecia ter pertencido a uma outra vida.

Agora ela não poderia respirar. Ela não poderia dormir. Mal podia seguir em frente, e ali estava ela, mais uma vez, caíndo aos pedaços.

Não demorou para que os convidados chegassem, e Hermione tivesse que se postar no altar, fazendo seu papel de madrinha de Harry. Ela teve o cuidado de retocar a maquiagem, mas seus olhos continuavam vermelhos. Rony postou-se ao seu lado, e ela sorriu levemente para ele, observando Harry, que chegava no momento.

Ela o observou fixamente, perguntando-se se um dia ele saberia de toda a tristeza escondida atrás de seus olhos castanhos. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, e ela pode observar que estava com olheiras profundas e seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal. Tentou sorrir para acalmá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

Sentiu seus olhos marejaram novamente, e ela abaixou a cabeça lentamente. E quando voltou a fitá-lo, a marcha nupcial fora ouvida.

Gina estava deslumbrante em um vestido branco e gigantesco, e flutuava pelo tapete vermelho na direção dele. De Harry. De seu Harry.

Ela não conseguiu olhá-la por muito tempo. Buscou Harry com o olhar e realizou que ele a observava. Os olhos dela começaram a marejar novamente, e ela moveu os lábios, dizendo-lhe: - Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry.

Ela não sabia se Harry havia lhe entendido, ele não a respondeu nada. Apenas continuar a fitá-la, com um olhar desolado. E então, de repente, parecia que Hermione havia perdido o controle de suas emoções.

Chorou.

Derrubou grossas lágrimas cada vez que Gina se aproximava mais de Harry e do altar, e ela estava tendo que se controlar para não soluçar. As pessoas presentes sorriam com benevolência para ela, como se entendessem que o casamento de seu melhor amigo era algo emocionantemente lindo. E seria, se ela não estivesse apaixonada por ele.

Rony acaricou-lhe o ombro, mas ela mal pode perceber. As lágrimas escorriam livres por sua face, quando Gina deu o último passo na direção de Harry e Arthur estava pronto para deixá-la.

Harry voltou seu olhar novamente para Hermione, e moveu seus lábios formando as palavras que Hermione morreria para ouvir vindas dele. As palavras com que sonhara por tanto tempo, as palavras, as malditas palavras: - Eu te amo.

Ela piscou.

Piscou novamente.

Uma lágrima nova escorreu.

O que ele havia dito?

_"- Eu te amo" _

Para Gina, obviamente.

Não.

Ela paralisou por instantes, como se sua mente estivesse petrificada. Aquelas palavras causaram o mesmo efeito que uma droga, e tudo o que ela conseguia ver era nada.

Harry a olhou brevemente e estendeu o braço para Gina, que sorria, ao contrário dele. Ele a levou até o altar, mas mal pode notá-la. Seus olhos estavam presos em Hermione, e não era algo que ele pudesse evitar.

_" - Estamos todos aqui aqui para unir o jovem casal, Ginevra Molly Weasley e Harry James Potter..." _

Ela sentiu como se seu mundo tivesse parado de girar, e estivesse se consertando a cada olhar que ele lhe lançava. Ela parecia estar parada no tempo.

Ele amava Hermione. Por Deus, ele a amava!

_" - Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita Harry James Potter como seu legítimo esposo, podendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saude ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?" _

_" - Sim, aceito!"_

Por que diabos ele havia de lhe falar só agora? Mas ela não poderia culpá-lo. Nunca lhe falou nada tampouco e pior, deu o máximo de si para esconder-lhe.

Sua mente agora, trabalhava em um ritmo frenético e seu coração batia milhões de vezes mais rápido quando o padre virou-se para Harry. Ela suspirou fundo. O que faria agora?

_" - Harry James Potter você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa, podendo amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saude ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?" _

Ela tinha que colar os pedaços de seu coração, e precisava dele para isso. Precisava dele para tudo.

_" - Eu... poderia repetir, por favor? " _

Os convidados trocaram olhares compreensivos entre eles. Harry estava nervoso, isso era visível. Ninguém percebeu quando ele moveu os lábios novamente, e Hermione pode entender as palavras se formarem em sua boca: _- Não vai fazer nada, Hermione?_

" -_ Harry James Potter você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa, podendo amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saude ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?" _

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Estava parada, como uma estátua no altar e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Os olhos castanhos dançavam e brilhavam tão intensamente como jamais brilharam. Ela não respondeu a ele com os lábios, mas sim com um olhar que Harry pode entender como um _"- Faça você" _e estava completamente certo.

" - Não"

Os convidados chocaram-se. Olhavam para Harry como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Entendiam que ele estava nervoso, mas não ao ponto de destruir a cerimônia. Harry desviou o olhar de Hermione e encarou Gina, que o olhava perplexa.

- Desculpe-me, Gina. Eu não posso.

- O que está fazendo, Harry? - ela estava completamente chocada, como todos os outros. Os olhos castanhos marejaram quase de imediato e ela deixou o altar, correndo e sentindo-se totalmente humilhada.

Mas Harry e Hermione mal puderam perceber o estado dela. Mal puderam perceber os burburinhos dos convidados e o desapontamento do padre. Mal puderam perceber coisa alguma, a não ser um ao outro.

As finas e brilhantes lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto delicado de Hermione, mas não eram de tristeza desta vez. Sentia-se como se tivessem lhe devolvendo a vida. O sorriso dela era tão intenso e genuino e sincero quanto o de Harry. Ela andou até ele. Começando por passos devagares, e terminando em uma corrida desesperada em busca do conforto de seus braços e o sabor de seus lábios.

Ela se enroscou nele, derramando lágrimas contra a pele morena de seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Harry envolveu-a em seus braços, como se ela fosse parte dele. Ele afundou a cabeça por entre seus cabelos castanhos e cheios, segurando sua cintura com firmeza.

- Harry... - ela murmurou, e então, como se não pudesse mais guardar aquilo com ela, como se fosse pesado demais para carregar, como se estivesse se libertando de algo terrivelmente doloroso, ela disse: - Eu o amo, Harry. Eu o amo mais do que tudo no mundo. Eu o amo mais que a mim mesma.

Uma última lágrima de felicidade e alivio escorreu por seu rosto anguloso quando Harry tocou seus lábios no dela.

Ela tinha Harry e seu amor, e aquilo era tudo o que ela sempre precisou. Ela estava com ele, e nada poderia ser melhor do que senti-lo tão perto de si, tão perto de seu coração, de sua mente e de seu corpo, como sempre quis. O amor dele era tudo. Ele era tudo. Tudo pra ela.


End file.
